Complejo Edipo
by AmantedelFemAU
Summary: Fem Harry! Harry viaja al pasado después de descubrí el verdadero pasado de Voldemort, al tomar una poción se vuelve una mujer y adopta al bebé Tom como su hijo e intenta cambiar las cosas para mejor, lo único que no esperaba era que Tom terminara enamorándose de él, al igual que algunos de sus amigos. ¿Quién dijo que se una madre hermosa seria fácil?. Harry Potter no me pertenece.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, se vino esta historia a mi cabeza mientras estaba leyendo algunos fanfiction donde Harry adopta a Tom Riddle, pero me pregunte como lo haría Harry si fuera un "fem" a si que me imagino que Tom seria mucho más posesivo, también me fije que todos ponen a Tom de años, por lo que también me pregunte que hubiera pasado si Harry lo hubiera criado desde que era un bebé dándole un buena familia e infancia adecuada.**

**bueno espero que les guste ; 3 **

**P.D. Harry Potter y sus personajes no son míos! pero alguno que otro sip.**

* * *

Harry

Harry había tenido suficiente

Se había cansado de ser manipulado y controlado por Dumbledore.

Se había cansado de ver morir a la gente que le importaba.

Se había cansado de pelear y sobre todo se había cansado que le mintiera.

Una vez que la guerra termino, Harry fue la oficina de Dumbledore, mientras se paseaba por el lugar encontró una serie de documentos escondidos en uno de los estantes de su viejo director, maldiciendo su propia curiosidad no pudo evitar leerlos.

Lo que leyó lo lleno de indignación.

Adentro de esos viejos y polvorientos documentos se encontraba información de la vida del joven Tom Riddle, su maltrato y el abuso que recibió en el pasado estaba escrito en su manos, mientras que más leía no podía culpar al pequeño Tom por volverse como era.

Y su ira creció más al leer como Dumbledore se había interpuesto en el camino de Tom cuando el trato de ser maestro en Hogwarts, ¡Lo que se pudo a ver evitado si el viejo director no hubiera metido sus narices!

Indignado y enojado, estaba más que decidido a arreglar las cosas. Tomando el libro del príncipe mestizo, Harry creo una poción que cambiaría su aspecto y forma de modo que nadie en el pasado lo pudiera confundir con un Potter o un pariente lejano.

Cuando tuvo todo listo y estuvo seguro que nadie en el paso lo identificaría fue a gringotts donde saco todo el oro que tenía tanto en sus bóvedas de la familia Potter como la herencia que le había dejado Sirius, claro dejando una generosa cantidad para Teddy y su abuela Andrómeda.

Una vez finalizada su tarea se dirigió al Ministerio, si no antes tomar la poción que tenía un sabor amargo, camino de forma rápida mientras que recibía elogios y halagos de uno que otro trabajador. Rápidamente llego a una habitación escondida, la cual estaba llena de relojes, Harry ignoro a todos ellos y se dirigió a uno en específico, ese era sin duda el más antigua de todos, era más grande y lleno de detalles en madera y adornos en oro. Suspiro un poco y cerró los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir ojos brillaban con una nueva resolución. Se acercó al extraño artefacto, puso la fecha que deseaba ir y antes de una abrir y cerrar de ojos hubo un destello de luz cegadora y cuando todo volvió a la normalidad.

Harry James Potter había desaparecido.

Cuando Harry volvió abrir sus ojos apareció de nuevo en la habitación llena de relojes, pero ahora no había tantos como antes, orando para que lo hubiera leído de viajes en el tiempo fuera cierto, se aproximó a uno de los relojes más nuevos y seguro que se podía reflejar en él, Harry se examinó con detalle.

Solo para sentir que en cualquier momento se podría desmayar.

Ya que en el reflejo no había un hombre como el esperaba, si no en vez, había una mujer ridículamente hermosa que se podía notar a lenguas de distancia. Harry trato de calmarse y tratar de ignorar esos enormes bultos que sobresalían de su camisa y la falta de uno en sus pantalones. Se repitió de nuevo lo que había venido hacer, tenía que calmarse y se obligó a concentrarse.

Se vio de nuevo en el reflejo y transfiguro sus ropas en una túnica elegante y clásica que había visto usar a Dorea Potter en uno de los cuadros que estaban colgados en la mansión Potter, con otro hechizo, que había oído usar a Hermione y Ginny , se arreglos sus rizos de forma que ahora estaban mucho más hermosos y una vez que se consideró listo, salió de forma sigilosa del cuarto asegurándose que nadie la veía, pero mientras que caminaba por el Ministerio se dio cuenta que sus caderas se contoneaban a cada paso que daba, cosa que los dejo perplejo pero se las arregló en disimularlo lo mejor que pudo, salió del ministerio sin voltear a ver atrás ni una vez, y si lo hubiera hecho se habría dado cuenta que todos los hombres del Ministerio habían volteo a verlo mientras caminaba.

Se concentró en buscar a los Peverell, o algún sobreviviente varón de dicha familia que hubiese sobrevivido estos últimos años, con un trabajo de casi cuatro meses se encontró un solitario Peverell que tenía una residencia en Dufftown donde pasaba sus vacaciones de verano.

Cepheus Hydran Peverell

Ese era el nombre del solitario Lord Peverell que vivía con una exagerada fortuna y diversas tierras en soledad, casi a sus cuarenta y tantos años, el hombre empezaba a creer que su vida era la soledad absoluta, y eso le daba miedo, pero entonces cuando se había reconocido a su destino se encontró con un ángel que había tocado, literalmente hablando, a la puerta de su casa.

La bella joven se había identificado como Harriet Janet Potter, Cepheus había oído con atención como la joven le contaba que venía con del futuro para salvar a uno de sus parientes lejanos.

El hombre de cabellos negros y ojos grises se indignó de que una Squib, que era su familiar se había atrevido a hacer semejante deshonra a la antigua casa Peverell y Slytherin, que ella era de por si descendiente directo de Salazar Slytherin. Bueno, él también lo era, pero su ancestro era la primera hija de Salazar y todo el mundo sabía que siempre era más importante los hijos que las hijas en las familias puras sangres.

Cepheus se volvió a concentrar en la bella mujer delante de él, que se había arriesgado tanto solo por salvar a un miembro de su familia, no pudo evitar sentirse atraído a ella, no sabía si era por su hermoso aspecto, que tenía que admitir que alegraba la vista a cualquier hombre, o por el poder y elegancia que parecía desprender de ella de forma natural, a la vez que una gran fuerza y determinación se encendía en sus ojos Avada kedavra. Él solo pudo pensar una cosa de ella...

_Ella es perfecta... _No pudo evitar pensar con admiración.

El Peverell se comprometió en ayudarla en todo lo que estuviera en sus manos, Harri (como ella había insistido en ser llamada) le contó que aun faltarían cuatro años antes de que naciera Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.

Ante las palabras de la joven eso le recordó cuando Marvolo Gunt había venido hace unos meses tratando de obligarlo de darle el anillo de su familia, lo cual ahora está agradecido no haberlo hecho, pero si el fingía que no sabía dónde estaba esto obligaría a la bella joven a quedarse con él mientras investigaban.

Por fortuna la joven solo sabía el nombre del orfanato donde había nacido su sobrino lejano, después de que platicaron un poco más, Cepheus se iba enamorando más de la joven delante de él. _Esto debía de ser el destino_

* * *

**Dos años después…**

* * *

Después de dos años juntos, ambos viviendo en la mansión Peverell en Dufftown, su relación se había vuelto mucho más estrecha que antes, ambos jóvenes siempre salían a caminar por los jardines o incluso por todo el pueblo, pasando el rato con conversaciones divertidas o incluso un silencio cómodo.

Obviamente sus salidas habían llamado la atención de la prensa, El Profeta, sobretodos, les había dedicado páginas completas, dado que se habían vuelto la pareja favorita pura sangre de todos los magos y brujas (N/ A: ellos creen que Harry es una bruja pura sangre extranjera) y dado también que Cepheus era el último heredero de una gran e importante familia de sangre pura, era de esperarse.

Pero fue ese segundo año, antes de que los dos salieran a sus caminatas diarias que Lord Peverell se había llevado a SU Harri a los jardines de la mansión y en un hermoso banquillo que había mandado a construir para ella (porque había descubierto que su joven amada disfrutaba pasar tiempo en el jardín, que incluso ella había arreglado personalmente) la sentó, se le quedo mirando con nerviosismo tratando de hallar las palabras adecuadas.

Mientras tanto Harri lo miraba con expectación, ya que, desde que vivía con Cepheus, nunca había visto al hombre tan nervioso como ahora, incluso podía sentir como su propio corazón latía con fuerza esperando con emoción las palabras que saldrían de los labios de mago delante de ella.

Desde que hace un año la poción se había vuelto permanente, los efectos secundarios junto con otras cosas se quedaron para siempre en el cuerpo de Harri, la ahora joven bruja había comenzado a sentir y conocer los pensamientos y emociones de las mujeres y por ello no pudo evitar enamorarse del heredero Peverell, que se movía nerviosamente delante de ella.

-Harriet Janet Potter- al oír "su" nombre completo, Harri volvió hacia el mago que carraspeo la garganta un poco antes de continuar- sé que no nos conocemos mucho- en eso Cepheus se arrodillo delante de la bruja que lo vio con los ojos abiertos- pero yo sería el mago más feliz del mundo su usted aceptara se mi esposa- finalizo sacando una caja de terciopelo negro que contaba con un enorme diamante rodeado con unas cuantas esmeraldas en los bordes.

Harri se quedó sin aliento, lo único que su cuerpo pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza con entusiasmo antes de gritarle un fuerte y enorme- SI!

Y después abordar Cepheus en un gran abrazo, tirando a los dos al piso, donde compartieron un dulce beso.

Pero no fue antes de su tercer año cuando se casaron, su boda fue sencilla e íntima, debido que ninguno de los dos disfrutaban llamar mucho la atención, fueron las más importantes familias pura sangre como los Black, Lestrange , Longbottom , Malfoy, Crouch , Bagman, Nott, Potter, Prewett entre otras. Y a pesar que tuvieron su noche de bodas no fueron más allá de un par de besos y carias algo subidas de tono, eso fue debido que a pesar de que ambos se amaban (y mucho) Harri no se sentía listo para ese paso y Cepheus lo respectaba.

Después de su gran evento, Harri y Cepheus comenzaron su búsqueda de la familia Gunt, solo para descubrir que tanto Marvolo y su hijo Mofin, fueron arrestados hace unos días por atacar a unos muggles y miembros del Ministerio respectivamente. Cepheus, aprovecho la oportunidad sabiendo (gracias a Harri) que Merope (la Squib) debía estar embarazada del muggle Tom, dio a conocer la noticia a la prensa que su hermosa (muy hermosa como recalcaba siempre la prensa) esposa estaba embarazada, noticia que causo una gran conmoción en el mundo de la magia que le deseaban lo mejor.

Eso le dio una excusa a Harri para "esconderse" diciendo que habían sido víctimas de un intento de asesinato contra su "primogénito no nato" la pareja Peverell se escondió y decidieron esperar cinco meses antes de decidir ir al Orfanato Wool después del nacimiento de Tom.

Cuando al fin había llegado el día en el que visitarían el orfanato Cepheus había recibido una carta donde solicitaban su presencia en el Ministerio, obligandolo a ir, Cepheus no tuvo más opción que dejar a su amada esposa sola ante el mundo muggle.

¿Pero quién dijo que ella necesitaba ayuda para algo como esto?

* * *

**Orfanato Wool**

* * *

Estaba frió y nublado...

Solo era otro mañana en el Orfanato de Wool, la Sra. Cole estaba en su pequeña oficina llenando unos papeles sobre su nuevo inquilino, el pequeño Tom Riddle, había nacido solo hace algunos meses y ya le estaba causando dolores de cabeza a la vieja señora. Ya que a pesar de que era solo un bebé, la Sra. Cole sentía... no... Ella sabía que había algo más en ese niño, algo que ella, y posiblemente como todos en el orfanato, no podían explicar.

_Él no es normal_ una voz en su cabeza le hizo el favor de señalar lo obvio.

Si, era obvio que el niño no era normal, de ello estaba más que segura, y más cuando Corin (una de las ayudantes) había llegado a ella corriendo y casi al borde de las lágrimas contándole como Tom había desaparecido de su cuna para aparecer de nuevo en ella algunos minutos después, sin mencionar otras cosas extrañas que habían estado pasando a su alrededor hace algunos días, por supuesto que nadie le creyó, aparte de que carecía de evidencias, eso era total y absolutamente imposible, todos llegaron a la misma conclusión, la joven estaba cansada, por lo que no sería de extrañar que se confundiera o hasta alucinara e inventara algunas cosas, pero aun así, eso no quería decir que bajaría la guardia.

Corin parecía muy segura de sus palabras, para la Sra. Cole era más que evidente que no mentía, y si él niño terminaba siendo anormal y, dios no lo quiera, un ser poseído por el demonio, ella conocía a un gran números de sacerdotes que pudieran ayudarla a liberar al pequeño del mal, pero eso sin duda no le saldría barato (no le cabía duda) y el orfanato ocupaba la mayor parte de los gastos y ahora más con un niño más, que era de por si un bebé y ocupaba más atención y cuidados, esto le saldría el doble o hasta el triple de dinero perdido...

-ahh... –la vieja mujer suspiro.

Ya era demasiado vieja para ese tipo de cosas.

Toc-Tock

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta la saco de sus profundas reflexiones.

-Adelante- dijo con cansancio, este día se estaba volviendo insoportable y molesto a cada segundo.

-Sra. Cole?- una voz joven la llamo- hay una Señorita que desea hablar con usted.

Cole levanto un ceja, no conocía a ninguna joven que vendría a verla hasta orfanato. Con confusión en su rostro volvió hacia la joven Martha que se movía con cierto nerviosismo.

-Te ha dicho que desea?, porque estoy muy ocupada como para andar perdiendo mi tiempo- expreso con voz dura y extrita.

-Ella dijo que estaba interesada en adoptar al bebé que nació a finales del año pasado- informo la joven con cierto sonrojo iluminar sus pálidas mejillas al recuerdo de la joven dama que esperaba afuera de la habitación.

La Sra. Cole vio con incredulidad, ya sabía que los bebés eran adoptados con más facilidad que los niños más grandes, pero desde que nació Tom muchas parejas habían ido a verlo y todas, al igual que ella, habían visto algo maligno en él y que de la nada y una "Señorita" como había dicho Martha, si no se equivocaba, viene queriendo adoptar al chico, que ella estaba segura iba a pasar toda su vida en este orfanato, así de la nada no podía ser verdad, era demasiado bueno ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una versión moderna de Oliver Twist?

-y estás segura de que es joven?- Cole había estado trabajando en ese orfanato el tiempo suficiente como para saber que solo una mujer que pasaba de los cuarentas quería adoptar a un niño que no era suyo.

-Si señora, yo diría que está en sus 18 o tal 17 años- contesto Martha pensativa- pero le aseguro que lleva una sortija en su dedo anular, por lo que debe de estar casada.

-oh bien, podría estar tratando de engañarnos para que le demos al niño-razono en voz alta, si bien, ella puede estar casada, pero en estos tiempos la mayoría de las chicas esperaban y poco más antes de casarse, oh pero bueno, quien era ella para juzgar lo que seguro era una pareja joven haciendo un locura de enamorados, si podría librarse del niño sin gastar un solo centavo, que mejor oportunidad que esta?- Bueno ya que- murmuro un poco- Déjala pasar- le ordeno.

Martha dio una pequeña reverencia antes de salir de la oficina, dejando a la vieja mujer pensar, había algo que no le gustaba, regreso su vista a los papeles que acaba de llenar, eran el certificado de Tom, donde demostraba que era la nueva adquisición del Orfanato Wool, y al lado de esta, yaciendo en el escritorio, estaba su acta de nacimiento. Tal estaba su concentración que no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco cuando la puerta de su oficina fue abierta.

La vieja mujer levanto la mirada de los papeles encima de su escritorio solo para sentir como su mandíbula se aflojaba y pareciera que iría en picada al piso.

Ya que la mujer delante de ella no podría ser otra cosa más que la perfección.

Como había dicho Martha, la joven parecía estar en plena flor de su juventud o tal vez incluso más joven, poseedora de una indomable cabellera con rizos ébanos, como las alas de un cuervo, piel blanca al igual que una vajilla de porcelana muy fina, con un rostro en forma de corazón, que solo parecía ser más encantador con esos rizos enmarcando su bello rostros y resaltando sus delicadas facciones, a la vez que resaltaba esos impresionantes ojos verde esmeralda que resplandecían con un extraño (pero sin dejar de ser hermoso) brillo y su figura era sin duda la que cualquier mujer mataría por tener.

No cabía duda que la palabra "Hermosa" se quedaba corta al momento de describir la belleza de la joven mujer.

La joven peli-negra dio una mirada rápida a su oficina para después entrar en la habitación con una elegancia que la señora Cole no sabía que una persona pudiera tener, la confianza y elegancia natural que poseía y con la que se habría paso por su oficina era impresionante.

También el poder que desprendía le daba la sensación de estar frente alguien de la realeza, sintió el impulso de hacer un exagerada reverencia, la cual con mucho esfuerzo se resistió, la joven de ojos esmeralda se detuvo enfrente de su escritorio.

Cole sintió estremecerse de un extraño placer cuando esos intensos ojos se posaron en ella, la joven (ahora que la miraba bien y había salido de su aturdimiento) tenía un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

-Sra. Cole me imagino,- contesto con una voz musical.

La mujer mayor quedo estupefacta cuando la voz de la joven salió de sus labios, ¿acaso esta mujer era perfecta?

-¿le molestaría si tomara asiento?- le pregunto en tono cortes trayendo a la matrona del orfanato de vuelta en sí.

-Oh! No no, no, no, por favor tome asiento, disculpe mis modales- no sabía porque, pero algo la obligaba a tratar de impresionar a la mujer lo mejor que pudo- ¿Me han dicho que está interesada en adoptar al pequeño Tom Riddle- volvió a preguntar con amabilidad, cosa extraño en ella, mientras la joven gracialmente tomo asiento delante de ella.

-Sí,- al oír la voz complacida de la joven, no pudo evitar sentir su pecho llenarse de orgullo- le han informado bien, quiero adoptar a este pequeño diablillo- dijo en tono cariñoso al momento que jugaba con las pequeñas manos del bebé, sacando de él unas cuantas risitas.

Cole la vio impresionada, desde que nació Tom nunca había reído y mucho menos sonreír de esa manera, él era un bebé tranquilo y silencioso. Y si ella no hubiera estado esa noche en la que nació, ella podría jurar que la joven delante de él era su verdadera madre.

-Sra. Cole? Está bien? Oh me dirá que no puedo adoptarlo?- pregunto la joven con preocupación.

-Sí, sí, sí, estoy bien- contesto algo perturbada- claro que puede adoptarlo, es solo que Tom no suele actuar así con las personas- dijo apuntado al bebé sonriente.

La bella joven vio al niño en sus brazos antes de sonreírle y besarle suavemente la frente, Tom hizo unos pocos sonidos con su garganta, se podía ver por primera vez desde su nacimiento que era feliz. Al ver la felicidad de la joven la Sra. Cole soltó un suspiro, mientras abría uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacaba una hoja y pluma.

-Solo tiene que firmar y llenar la hoja-informo al pararse y acercarse a un archivador cercano a la puerta- Este es el historial médico de Tom, junto con su acta de nacimiento y otros documentos que podría necesitar. Su madre murió al darle a luz y de su padre no sabemos nada por lo que no se asombre si no encuentra nada sobre él en su informe, pero le advierto que este niño es... como decirlo... es un poco extraño- dijo con cierto recelo.

Cole vio como la joven terminaba de llenar los papeles con una hermosa y pulcra letra para dedicarle una sonrisa y tomar el archivo y revísarlo con cuidado.

-Esto es todo?- le pregunto con curiosidad

-Si es todo, como usted ve Tom es solo un bebé por lo que no nos puede dar mucha información. A propósito... No me ha dicho su nombre.

-Bueno- la joven dijo en voz baja mientras asentía y aguardaba las cosas en un pequeño bolso que tenía, asombrando a la mujer mayor que vio como volvió a sacar una especie de palito y voltear a ella- fue un placer conocerla Sra. Cole,- le dijo con una sonrisa radiante- lástima que Usted no me recordara. _Obliviate_ –clamo en voz baja.

Una vez lanzado el hechizo la joven tomo su cosas y salió del Orfanato Wool, sin ver a nadie en particular, una vez afuera la pelinegra volvió al bebé en su brazos y sonrió, le dedico una última mirada al orfanato solo para lanzar otro Obliviate más fuerte a todos los residentes del lugar, asegurándose que nadie recordaría al pequeño bebé nacido el treinta y uno de Diciembre de 1926.

-Vamos mi pequeño Tom, que tu padre nos está esperando- dijo Harriet con un bella sonrisa.

La pareja de Madre e hijo dejo la entrada del orfanato con un solo movimiento de varita de bella joven.

* * *

**Fin de primer Capitulo.**

**Como habrán notado, Cepheus Hydra Peverell es un personaje OC. pero no es el personaje o pareja principal de Fem Harry, es algo así como un personaje que invente para la trama, como el titulo lo dice es un Tom Riddle/ Fem Harry, esto no es más que una pareja temporal que asumo no va a durar más de dos capítulos más si estoy en lo correcto, como ven Harry en una mujer independiente y poderosa, va a tener a medio mundo comiendo de la palma de su mano y a un Tom muy celoso detrás de ella.**

**bueno, espero que le haya gustado... dejen Review! : 3 Adios! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno e aquí la continuación espero que les guste, me he estado esforzando y espero que les guste. Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que apoyan este fanfiction y también los que comentaron. Voy a contestar los mensajes al final, y también las notas del autor estarán al final. Por si tienen dudas. :3**

**Sin más, disfruten su lectura... **

* * *

_-Bueno- la joven dijo en voz baja mientras asentía y aguardaba las cosas en un pequeño bolso que tenía, asombrando a la mujer mayor que vio como volvió a sacar una especie de palito y voltear a ella- fue un placer conocerla Sra. Cole,- le dijo con una sonrisa radiante- lástima que Usted no me recordara. Obliviate –clamo en voz baja._

_Una vez lanzado el hechizo la joven tomo su cosas y salió del Orfanato Wool, sin ver a nadie en particular, una vez afuera la pelinegra volvió al bebé en su brazos y sonrió, le dedico una última mirada al orfanato solo para lanzar otro Obliviate más fuerte a todos los residentes del lugar, asegurándose que nadie recordaría al pequeño bebé nacido el treinta y uno de Diciembre de 1926._

_-Vamos mi pequeño Tom, que tu padre nos está esperando- dijo Harriet con una bella sonrisa._

_La pareja de Madre e hijo dejo la entrada del orfanato con un solo movimiento de varita de la bella joven._

* * *

**Callejón Diagon**

* * *

Cepheus, al salir del Ministerio, se dirigió al Callejón Diagon.

La junta a la que había sido llamado para asistir había terminado temprano y había decidido ir a comprar unos cuantos regalos, tanto para su esposa como para su nuevo hijo, los cuales ya deberían estar en casa si no se equivocaba.

Lord Peverell había acudido a distintas tiendas para bebés mágicos (14 más o menos), comprando en todas ellas una gran cantidad de artículos para bebés, entre ellos la famosa colección de cuentos de Beedle el bardo, mismo libro que él había tenido en su infancia y el cual siempre quiso poder leérsela a sus hijos.

Pero al yendo de tienda en tienda, y más al estar concentrado en un libro, no se dio cuenta cuando llego al Callejón Knockturn, un poco sorprendido, pero no le dio mucha importancia y empezó a ver las tiendas a través de las vitrinas. Entre su curiosidad pronto se adentró más en el oscuro callejón y, sin darle mucha importancia, pronto llego a Borgin y Burkes.

Borgin y Burkes era una tienda de mala muerte (según a la opinión de los magos de la luz) que solo estaba llena de artefactos oscuros, la mayoría extremadamente peligrosas, pero, para un mago que desciende de los más grandes magos oscuros, era el paraíso en la tierra, y es por eso que al momento de pasearse cerca de dicha tienda Cepheus se tomó la molestia de mirar con esmero la estantería e incluso adentrarse en el local.

Examino cada cosa con detenimiento, sabía que Harriet no tenía nada en contra de la magia oscura pero tampoco era una gran fanática, por lo que, si quiera que ella tuviera más tolerancia, necesitaba algo que en si representara a Slytherin y su familia.

Fue en ese momento que vio algo que hizo que sus ojos se agrandaran y pronto la felicidad que alguna vez tuvo en su rostro se esfumara para ser reemplazada por una expresión estoica y sus ojos pronto se llenaron de llamas que solo reflejaban odio.

Ya que, justamente al frente de él, en el mostrador de cristal, estaba nada más ni nada menos el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin. El guardapelo que era el mayor tesoro de la familia de sus ancestros estaba como si fuera nada importante amontonado junto otras baratijas de segunda mano.

Muchos podrían llegar a pensar que no era más que una réplica barata de la original, pero no él, él que se crió viendo ese collar y al dueño del collar, y fácilmente podría identificarlo de entre millones de ellos. Ese octógono con bordes de plata con su centro de oro y grabados en pársel con una serpiente hecha de esmeraldas justo en medio era algo no podía confundirse, al menos no para él.

-Disculpe, señor Burke- llamo al encargado de la tienda tratando de contener su furia- ¿Cómo llego a usted ese medallón?- le pregunto con voz neutra

-¿Cuál Lord Peverell? ¿Él que tiene la serpiente?- pregunto Caractacus Burke, el cual al ver el asentimiento de su cliente continuo- me lo vendió una mujer, que debo admitir que era muy poco agraciada, estaba embarazada y muy desesperada, para mi este collar no vale mucho debido que no posee nada de magia oscura, por ello no le pude dar más de diez galones, pero en fin, ¿está interesado en él?- le cuestiono con un brillo codicioso en sus ojos.

-Si- fue su única respuesta

-Bien, por un tiempo creí que me quedaría con esta cosa para siempre- expreso con alivio mientras sacaba el guardapelo y lo ponía arriba del mostrador- como ya le he dicho lo compre por diez galones pe_

Antes de que Caractacus pudiera terminar de hablar una bolsa con mil galones fue puesta enfrente de él, sus ojos se abrieron un poco y volteo hacia el pelinegro que le había dejado la bolsa solo para ver como este tomaba el guardapelo y sin decir más salía de su tienda. Dejándolo desconcertado.

* * *

**A fuera de la mansión Peverell**

* * *

Cepheus nunca antes en toda su vida había estado más molesto e indignado como lo era en este momento.

Había muchas cosas que tal vez pudiera perdonarle a la Squib de Merope Gunt, como casarse con el muggle Tom, carecer del don de la magia, no tener gracia alguna o belleza, ser una ingenua ilusa entre otras cosas... pero... ser TAN tonta como para vender una reliquia familiar que vale más que todas sus tierras juntas por unos insignificantes galones era algo imperdonable!. Y con un terrible estado de ánimo ingreso a su hogar siendo recibido por su elfo domestico Kerry.

Kerry, junto con otros elfos domésticos, habían empezado a trabajar en la mansión después de que Harri hubiera vuelto con el bebé, de esa forma no tendrían que preocuparse que alguno de ellos tratara mal o despreciara al niño por no ser hijo de un Peverell ya que todo ellos pensaban que el niño era tanto suyo como el de su esposa.

-Bienvenido de nuevo maestro Cepheus- dijo el elfo mientras que su amo le dio su capa. Sacan al mago de sus meditaciones.

-¿Dónde está Harri, Kerry?- le pregunto sin voltear a verlo.

-La Ama esta con el joven maestro en la sala de estar, la Ama le pidió a Kerry que le dijera que cuando llegara fuera a verla lo más pronto posible- Kerry dijo con adoración, ya que, al igual que todos los elfos domésticos que trabajaban en su mansión, adoraban a su esposa.

-Bien, voy enseguida- contesto pero antes de ir más lejos volvió a dirigirse al elfo- ah! Por cierto Kerry, lleva todas compras a la habitación de mi hijo y acomódalas- ordeno volviendo a reanudar su marcha.

-Si Amo- el elfo hizo una reverencia antes de desaparecer con un chasquido de dedos con las compras de su maestro para cumplir la orden.

Cepheus se dirigió con rapidez a la sala de estar, aun con su mal humor con él, a los pocos minutos se encontró enfrente a la puerta de dicha habitación, levanto la mano dejándola caer en la perilla de la puerta y procedió a abrirla.

Solo para ser recibido por la más bella imagen de todas, ahí, sentada en la mecedora cercana a la venta, tan hermosa como siempre, Harriet se mecía suavemente mientras arrullaba al pequeño bebé en sus brazos. Cepheus, tratando de no hacer ruido, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se adentró en la habitación de forma sigilosa.

Harri, al sentir otra presencia en el cuarto, levanto la vista del niño que cargaba en brazos y la dirigió hacia la puerta. Al ver a su esposo caminando hacia ella no pudo deprimir que una cálida sonrisa escapara de sus labios.

-Oh! Cep, tienes que verlo- dijo alegremente- es están lindo e inocente en estos momentos que no puedes ni imaginarte lo cruel que será su futuro- termino murmurando lo último.

Cuando Cepheus llego a su lado vio con curiosidad al bulto que estaba envuelto con una manta azul, el bebé era sin duda un descendiente de Lord Slytherin, sus cabellos (aunque pocos) eran negros como los suyos, les faltaba poco para ser negro ébano o incluso un negro cuervo como el de su amada Harriet, su piel era blanca marfil (que esperaba mantuviera en el futuro) y sus ojos eran marrones, pero no era nada que no se pudiera arreglar con un hechizo y aunque deseara que fueran del mismo color que el de los ojos de Harriet sabía que ella no estaría de acuerdo con alterar la apariencia del niño ni un solo cabello. Así pues, soltó un suspiro, y continúo la conversación.

-Mañana por la noche, en el Ministerio, habrá un baile, todos están esperando que vayamos, y también vendrá un reportero hoy dentro de dos horas- le informo con indiferencia y con un tono contundente, dando a entender que no había lugar para las réplicas.

Ya que si algo sabía Lord Peverell, era que Lady Peverell no le gustaban los bailes y sobre todo los reporteros.

-Está bien- respondió Harri con cansancio- entiendo lo del baile, pero... ¿Por qué el reportero?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Ha habido una gran cantidad de chismes desde que dejamos el mundo el mundo mágico, muchos de ellos dicen que el parto salió mal y moristeis junto con el bebé- le contó con una mueca- o que perdisteis al bebé y estamos tratando de recuperarnos de la perdida, por ello es indispensable que nos vean en el baile de mañana juntos, el reportero vendrá para hacernos una entrevista para responder las dudas del mundo mágico y también sacar una fotografía familiar de todos nosotros, no tienes que preocuparte yo ya idee una historia- termino de decir cuando sintió algo en su bolsillo.

Llevando su mano a su bolsillo derecho de su túnica saco el guardapelo de Salazar con cierta sorpresa de haberlo olvidado.

-Está bien, lo haré- la melódica voz de su esposa lo regreso al presente- supongo que tendré que cambiar la ropa de Tom- dijo lo último pensativamente.

Cepheus hizo una mueca de disgusto al oír el nombre del niño que supuestamente seria su hijo, por una parte entendía y respetaba el deseo de Harri por querer respectar el último deseo de su prima lejana pero... ¿en serio? ¿Tom? ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Qué poder venia de ese nombre? ¿Quién en su sano juicio seguiría a alguien con el nombre de "Tom"?. Así que, tosiendo un poco, para aclarándose la garganta, Lord Peverell decidió salvar a su hijo de ese horrible nombre Muggle.

-Querida, no crees que sería mejor para todos si le cambiáramos el nombre al pequeño- al recibir una mirada confundida de su esposa el hombre continuo- solo digo, para no levantar sospechas, deberíamos... no se… tal vez ponerle un nombre más mágico- sugiero

El vio como Harriet levanto al bebé, solo para poder verlo a los ojos, y se le quedo mirando un rato de forma reflexiva, obviamente, no había pensado en eso, a ella le gustaba llamarlo Tom, era corto, tenía una gran variedad de sobre nombres y, lo más importante, se le hacía un lindo nombre pero, por otra parte, si estaba aquí para brindarle a Tom Marvolo Riddle una nueva vida... tal vez tenía que empezar desde cero también.

Observando al niño y luego a su esposo se dio cuenta, por primera vez, lo mucho que se parecían, ambos tenían el mismo color de cabello y ojos, ambos eran de piel blanca marfil y casi compartían los mismos rasgos faciales, haciendo más fácil que pasaran por Padre e hijo, lo que único que vio que pudieran decir que era de ella, serian los sutiles rizos que se formaban en las puntas de su corto cabello.

-... Thomas Cepheus Peverell, pero de cariño Tom o Cepi- dijo en tono burlón lo último, logrando sacar un suspiro de cansancio de su marido.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras sonreía y volvió a acomodar a su hijo en brazos solo para sentir, pocos minutos después, como un collar era depositado en su cuello. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, levantando la única mano que tenía libre la llevo hasta su cuello solo para apreciar lo que era una cadena y al seguirla llego hasta un colgante que se le hizo muy familiar.

Levanto su vista a su marido, el cual tenía una gran sonrisa posada en sus labios, y le entrego al bebé y fue corriendo al primer espejo que pudo encontrar solo para volver a sentir como sus ojos se agrandaban y que pareciera que podían salir de sus órbitas.

-Cuando la reunión termino pensé en comprar unos cuantos regalos para el pequeño Thomas, y al estar leyendo uno de ellos llegue a cierta tiendo donde lo vi- mintió descarada mente pero no le importó- El guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin. el pobre tonto no sabía lo que tenía, me lo vendió por una cantidad que ni se acercaba a la verdadera, tenía pensado guardarlo en Gringotts en la bóveda de nuestra familia pero... ahora que lo veo puesto en ti, no cabe la menor duda que fue hecho para ti, querida. Me alegro de vértelo puesto- dijo con tono de satisfacción.

Harri sentía que se podía desmayar en cualquier momento, él nunca se hubiera atrevido a imaginar que algún día se encontraría usando una de las cosas que en algún futuro serian usadas para hacer los horrocruxes de Voldemort. En seguida negó con la cabeza, tratando de sacar esa imagen y recuerdos de su mente, eso no iba a pasar, de eso se encargaría personalmente, él criaría bien a Tom, él le daría todo lo que necesite, él lo salvaría de la oscuridad. Incluso con ese cuerpo Harri sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Había avisto a Tonks (aunque fuera corto tiempo), a la Tía Petunia, a la madre de Hermione y la señora Weasley criar a sus hijos y ya tenía una idea, sabia los errores, los trucos, los consejos, los movientes y comportamiento que debía de tener. Había visto lo que el verdadero amor de una madre podía hacer. Claro que podía hacerlo... tal vez...

-Bien cariño- la voz de Cepheus lo saco de sus pensamientos- ¿te gusta tu regalo?- Le pregunto con curiosidad.

Harri se limitó en asentir con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa, que trato que fuera brillante, para hacerle ver que le fascino su obsequio, y su esposo respondió con otra sonrisa, acercándose a ella listo para compartir un beso.

-Amos- cuando la voz de Kerry los interrumpió- el señor Skeeter acaba de llegar y los espera en la biblioteca- les informo.

Harri suspiro, Cepheus se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa y le entrego al pequeño Thomas, sino antes de transfigurar sus ropas y manta por algo más apropiado para la entrevista, y una vez acomodo apropiadamente en los brazos protectores de su madre, Lord Peverell dio cortésmente una reverencia y le ofreció su brazo con gran cortesía.

-Mi Lady Peverell,- dijo en tono juguetón, haciendo que Harri rodara los ojos de forma divertida- ¿Me concedería el honor de escoltarla hacia la biblioteca?- pregunto tomando su mano y depositando en ella un tierno beso.

Harri rio en vos baja y contesto:

-No lo sé mi Lord,- dijo con el mismo tono juguetón- Hay que preguntarle a este apuesto joven que me acompaña- ante eso levanto a Tom un poco- Que opinas mi querido Tom, dejas que este distinguido caballero me escolte hasta la biblioteca- le pregunto dejado que Cepheus envolviera sus brazos al rededor que su cintura.

El bebé vio con curiosidad la escena delante de él, para sus padres, fue tierna la forma como el fruncía el ceño cuando su padre se acercaba demasiado a su madre.

-Me parece querida que nuestro pequeño "Tom" está desarrollando lo que los muggles llaman Complejo Edipo- exclamo con cierta diversión

Harri puso los ojos en blanco con una expresión divertida en su rostro, empujo un poco a su esposo, y entre risas divertidas, la pareja camino hasta la biblioteca.

Tal era su diversión que nunca se dieron cuenta de lo cierto que eran esas palabras.

* * *

_**¿La nueva familia real mágica? **_

_"_El parto fue complicado y doloroso pero valió la pena_"- H. Peverell_

_Por Richard Skeeter_

_Mis lectores, muchos hemos oído y visto a la pareja que a fascinado a todo el mundo mágico, la pareja que hace solo unos pocos meses se han vuelto padres._

_Cepheus y Harriet Peverell se ha vuelto conocida como la pareja del sueño de las familias pura sangre, ambos son los herederos de dos familias mágicas muy importantes._

_Todos conocemos a la Familia Peverell como una de las antiguas casas nobles de familias mágicas, Lord Peverell lastimosamente es el único miembro viviente de dicha familia en la actualidad, al ser la familia mágica más antigua y pura en sangre es ya, prácticamente hablando, considerada realeza entre nosotros los magos._

_Lord Peverell, de cuarenta y siete años, nos cuenta un poco de su historia de amor y del nacimiento de su hijo._

"_Yo ya había dado por sentado que mi destino era la soledad y una vida sin amor__" Lord Peverell le informo a este reportero con una mirada de tristeza grabada en su rostro "__No me moleste en cambiar eso, me gustaba mi soledad y vivía feliz estando solo hasta que ella vino a mi mundo__" en esa parte volteo a ver a Lady Peverell, que sostenía a su hijo, de cinco meses de edad, en brazos, con amor y adoración "__Ella vino y me mostro un mundo que yo estaba ignorando, me mostro la felicidad de las cosas triviales podían ofrecer y dar, era delicada y a la vez fuerte, potente e inteligente como dulce y femenina, mi mujer ideal, si se me permite decir, le debo tanto que nunca podría pagárselo, Harriet es mi mundo__" en eso la tomo de la mano que ella tenía libre depositando un tierno beso en ella._

_Para mí fue más que obvio el amor que le profesaba a la hermosa Harriet Janet Glow, ahora conocida como Lady Peverell. _

"_La conocí cuando vivía en Dufftown, había salido a caminar por el pueblo con intención de ir a la librería a comprar unos libros más para mi biblioteca, decisión de la no podría estar más complacido, ella estaba viendo una de las floristerías, para mí fue como ver un ángel caído del mismo cielo, la empecé a cortejar un poco, pero cuando me entere que era una Golw no pude evitar sentir cierto temor, creía que nuestra relación no pudiera ni siquiera existir tomando en cuenta nuestras familias"_

_Como todo el mundo sabe que la familia Golw era una familia mágica pura sangre de origen inglés, que se había traslado a vivir a Alemania, que se creía extinta desde hace unos siglos, los Golw era una familia reconocida por ser una familia que poseía un gran poder y amabilidad en el arte de la magia, esta familia mágica también era conocida por estar al lado de la luz, lo cual le encontré muy irónico, ya que la familia de Lord Peverell, en estos últimos años, se había puesto a ejercer la magia oscura._

_Estos dos seres, que no podían ser más opuestos, se atrajeron entre si solo para dar como resultado a un tierno y hermoso bebé mágico._

_Thomas Cepheus Peverell, Thomas por su abuelo materno y Cepheus por su padre, es el agraciado hijo del matrimonio Peverell, aunque es muy joven, el señorito Peverell ha demostrado ser la viva imagen de su padre compartiendo con el casi todos sus rasgos. Lastimosamente no heredo ningún rasgo de su encantadora madre, a la cual no parece importarle mucho._

"_Él es perfecto tal y como es, no podrá cambiarle nada"__ dijo Lady Peverell con una gran sonrisa. "__Amo como se ve, se parece tanto a mi padre y a mi amado Cepheus que no podría pedir otra cosa"_

_Pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas en la vida de la familia Peverell, ya que, aparentemente, Lady Peverell estuvo a punto de morir en el nacimiento del joven Thomas. Pero cuando le pregunte ella lo único que me comento fue:_

"_El parto fue complicado y doloroso pero valió la pena" __me comento con una sonrisa que respalda cada una de sus palabras._

_Lord Peverell reconoció que el motivo por el cual la pareja no había salido en público desde el nacimiento de su primogénito era para que Lady Peverell se recupera, y también era porque Lady Peverell se negaba a separarse del lado de su hijo por más de dos minutos._

_Solo puedo decir que el joven Thomas es el joven más afortunado del mundo por tener a una madre tan hermosa y poderosa que está más que dispuesta a dar la vida por él._

_Esta familia mágica pura sangre ha demostrado ser la perfecta familia sangre pura. Sin tener la más mínima mancha en su historia, volviéndola la realeza entre nosotros._

_¿Qué sorpresas nos traerá este joven mango nacido de la luz y la oscuridad al mundo mágico? Bueno eso solo lo dirá el tiempo._

_´Lord Peverell relacionado con Salazar_ _Slytherin´- ver página 2_

'_Lord Peverell y el joven Thomas hablantes Pársel?´- ver página 3_

_´Lady Peverell es reconocida como la bruja más hermosa en el mundo mágico Ingles´- ver página 4_

Un hombre que había terminado de leer el artículo lo doblo con rudeza para luego arrojarlo al suelo. ¿¡Qué demonios era eso!? Su primo lejano era, prácticamente en la aristocracia mágica, como un rey casado con una atractiva bruja pura sangre mientras que él se pudría tres años de su vida en Azkaban!

¡Esto no podía ser justo! Él era el descendiente directo de Salazar Slytherin y sin embargo era siempre su primo el que tenía la mejor parte de ello. Oh pero esto no se quedaría así, de eso estaba seguro, no le permitiría a Cepheus que le robara lo que por derecho era suyo, no señor, no lo permitiría.

De eso él se encomendaría.

O dejaba de llamarse Morfin Gunt!.

* * *

**Fin del Capitulo 2**

**Algunos pusieron que Harry se adaptado muy rápido a hacer mujer, en si es cierto, le todo cuatro meses encontrar a Cepheus, cuatro meses en los que descubrió las ventajas de ser mujer y por lo que no se pudo quejar. luego le tomo dos año conocer y querer a Cepheus, pero como mencione en el primer capitulo, la posión que tomo Harri venia con efectos secundarios y su enamoramiento con Cepheus fue uno de ellos (explicación en el próximo capitulo) por lo que su amor es algo así como el de Merope y Tom Riddle Sr.  
**

**Morfin Gunt estuvo tres años en Azkaban por su comportamiento violento, debido a ello pensé que era bueno para traer la primera desgracia a la familia Peverell.**

**El próximo capitulo iniciara cuando Tom tuvo tres años, mencionando un poco sus otros años, aunque hay no mucho que decir.**

**Bueno eso es todo. **

**Por favor dejar Review! ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bien, aquí la continuación, también aprovecho para decirle que me tardare en actualizar mi otro Fanfiction debido a que tiene algo que no me gusta y no se que es, pero cuando lo sepa y lo arregle lo subiré lo más pronto posible, hay personas que me preguntan si terminara en un Tom/Harry y eso... se contestara en el siguiente capitulo junto con el enamoramiento y efectos secundarios de la poción que tomo Harry.**_

_**ahora... por favor disfruten el capitulo **_

* * *

_¡Esto no podía ser justo! Él era el descendiente directo de Salazar Slytherin y sin embargo era siempre su primo el que tenía la mejor parte de ello. Oh pero esto no se quedaría así, de eso estaba seguro, no le permitiría a Cepheus que le robara lo que por derecho era suyo, no señor, no lo permitiría._

_De eso él se encomendaría._

_O dejaba de llamarse Morfin Gunt!._

* * *

Tom sabía como lo consideraba la gente.

La gente consideraba a Thomas Cepheus Peverell o Tom (como solo y únicamente SU madre lo llamaba) como un niño muy feliz.

Un niño muy feliz y con suerte.

Su padre era el hombre más rico, más poderoso y más respetado de toda la comunidad mágica. No importaba adonde fueran todo el mundo parecía conocer a su padre o su apellido, lo admiraban y temían, un poco más y parecían idolatrarlo, la gente también podría decir que Thomas le gustaba sentir ese poder que su padre desprendía. Mientras que su madre era la mujer más hermosa de toda la comunidad mágica, benevolente, amable, inteligente, astuta, poderosa, elegante, refinada, con un gran sentido de la moda (como Harri viene del futuro sabe de ante mano lo que se pondrá de moda), un modelo a seguir para todas la brujas de Inglaterra, entre otras cosas, pero lo que más le gustaba a Thomas era que su madre siempre era cálida y suave, con un embriagador olor a lirios que desprendía su cuerpo de forma natural.

¿Qué si Tom consideraba que su madre era hermosa? Él sabía que fue su madre la que creo esa palabra juntos todos sus sinónimos. De eso estaba más que seguro.

Las personas podían ver la forma diferente de como actuaba delante de sus padres.

Cuando estaba con su padre Thomas siempre fue frió y distante, y hasta un poco cruel, como todo un Slytherin, para orgullo de su padre. Él cual esperaba que fuera a esa casa cuando fuera a Hogwarts. Ya que Tom era toda una serpiente.

Con su madre Tom era (como todas la personas) muy diferente, siempre tratando de que ella se sintiera orgullosa y complacida con él, siempre era más amable y educado cuando ella estaba ahí, también era mucho más posesivo de lo normal, no permitía que la atención de su madre se fuera con otra persona por más de dos segundos y con suerte minutos.

Thomas Peverell había demostrado ser completamente un niño de mamá a su corta edad.

Pero ahora, a sus tres años de edad, Thomas Cepheus Peverell también había demostrado ser un niño muy inteligente, dio sus primeras palabras al año de vida y casi al mismo tiempo dio sus primeros pasos, sus padres no podían estar más orgullos de él. Sobre todo su amada madre.

Ya que, desde que nació, Tom siempre había sido (y SERÁ) la luz de los ojos de su madre.

Todo lo que hacía, lo hacía por ella.

Sus primeras palabras fueron por ella, para poderle decir lo mucho que la amaba.

Sus primeros pasos fueron para poder llegar a ella, para poder estar a su lado.

Sus primeros dibujos fueron para ella, como promesas de futuros regalos que le daría.

Sus primeros garabatos fueron por ella, como pruebas de que sus primeras palabras escritas y cartas serian únicamente para ella.

TODO lo que Tom hiciera o dijera seria para su madre, y para nadie más, así como Tom era único y exclusivamente para su madre, su madre era única y permanentemente suya y de nadie más, aunque estuviera casada con su padre, Tom ya tenía un plan para sacarlo del medio, cuando fuera mayor y saliera de Hogwarts, retaría a su padre a un duelo por la mano de su madre, y una vez que lo venciera, se la llevaría lejos y vivirían juntos y felices hasta la muerte. Era un plan que (Según el pequeño Tom) no tenía fallas.

Su madre es, era y será la mujer perfecta para cualquier mago. Eso era más que un hecho. Su madre era una diosa que caminaba entre los mortales (a su opinión) majestuosa y poderosa como amable y dulce, no sabía que había hecho su padre para conquistarla pero lo admiraba por ello, no podía, ni quería, imaginarse a su madre con otro tipo que no era digno de ella para ser sus esposo, y por ende su padre.

Aunque odiara admitirlo, su padre era el único hombre en la tierra (aparte de él) apto para estar con su madre, Tom sabía que si hubiera nacido antes o si su madre hubiera nacido después, ella se hubiera enamorado de él y se habrían casado, sin tan sol_

-Tom?, ¿Dónde estás?- la dulce y hermosa voz de su madre lo regreso a la realidad, deteniendo sus pensamientos-Tom, necesito hablar contigo, ¿ya estás listo?

Su madre, que no aparentaba más de diecinueve o menos de veinte años, se encontraba vestida con un elegante vestido de seda verde oscura, que enmarcaba su cuerpo de una forma magnifica y resaltaba su hermoso ojos verdes, con zapatos de tacón negros y su rostro tenía la menor cantidad de maquillaje posible, sus rizos con caireles estaban elegantemente arreglados alrededor de su rostro de una forma perfecta.

Como siempre perfecta. Hermosamente perfecta.

-Aquí estoy mamá- dijo lo más respetuosamente que pudo, acercándose a la mujer que lo esperaba en el umbral de la puerta de la biblioteca.

-Tom querido, Te dije que nos han invitado a una reunión en la mansión Malfoy y no te has arreglado- le informo con una bella sonrisa y volteaba a ver el reloj cu-cu que está en la habitación- bueno... la reunión será a las seis, por lo que tenemos tres horas para poder arreglarte, necesitas mi ayuda o prefieres que llame a Kerry- ella pregunto dulcemente, mientras que posaba su mano en su mejilla, acto seguido provoco que el joven pelinegro levantara sus manos para que su madre supiera que quería ser llevado en brazos.

Harri sonrió con cariño y cargo al joven, quien en seguida se acurruco en sus brazos y envolvió los suyos propios alrededor de su cuello en un gesto posesivo y un tanto infantil.

-Vamos mi amor, vamos a arreglarte- dijo suavemente mientras hacía pequeños círculos detrás de su espalda y el asentía dócilmente.

Aunque Tom tenía tres años, casi cuatro en un mes y medio, y era muy inteligente, como se había dicho antes, un genio, y podía actuar como un adulto cuando quería, pero ni siquiera él podía negar que (más precisamente cuando estaba con su madre) actuaba como un pequeño gatito mimado que quería ser consentido hasta morir. Y eso le gustaba.

Él la ama más que nada en el mundo, no podía imaginarse su mundo sin ella, ella era un ángel, ella era SU ángel, ella era suya y siempre seria suya, no dejaría que su padre se la quitara, claro que lo apreciaba, él quería a su padre, pero ese "afecto" no se comparaba en nada con su amor por su madre, y ahora más que tenía cierto desprecio hacia su padre, que había crecido en él desde cierta noche, que él personalmente no olvidara...

* * *

_**~*Flash Back de hace dos semanas*~**_

* * *

Era una tormentosa noche de a mediados de noviembre, el pequeño Tom de tres años, se despertó sobresalto cuando un rayo cayó con toda su fuerza cerca de su ventana, cuando logro calmarse intento conciliar el sueño de nuevo pero cuando otro rayo, que cayó un poco más lejos que el otro, abatió con igual fuerza no pudo evitar sobresaltarse otra vez.

Cansado y con sueño (y con un poco de miedo, que eso jamás admitiría) Tom decidido ir a dormir con sus padres (más específicamente con su madre), así pues, tomando la manta que su padre le había regalado, emprendió su camino hasta la habitación de su padres.

El pequeño Tom no había llegado ni a la perilla de la puerta del cuarto de sus padres cuando un extraño sonido le llamo la atención.

-Ooh... Harri... Haa...

-Aaah... Cepheus...

Reconoció la voz de sus padres de inmediato, la de su madre parecía llorosa (como si le doliera algo) y la de su padre se oía extrañamente ronca... y por alguna razón no le gusto ni un poco. Haciendo uso de su curiosidad, Tom entreabrió la puerta de la recamara y sintió como su ojos de agrandaban viendo la escena delante de él.

Su bella madre se hallaba desnuda debajo de su padre, quien se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, mientras que él estaba posicionado entre sus piernas, vio como su padre llevaba tres de sus dedos hasta la boca de su madre y, ante sus ojos, la obligaba a lamerlos para que después de unos minutos (que para él fueron siglos) saco los tres dedos de la boca de su madre y llevarlos hasta en medio de sus piernas, notó cómo su madre se retorcía dolorosamente, era obvio que sufría, y como su padre tenía una extraña mirada ante el dolor de su madre, eso lo molesto aún más.

_¿Cómo era posible que su padre disfrutara del dolor de su madre?_

Él podía observar como los hermosos ojos de Harri se llenaban de lágrimas y como se mordía su labio inferior tratando de contener un sollozo, y gemía de dolor, con disgusto también empezó a notar como cada caricia y/o besos que su padre le daba a su madre le empezaban a dar náuseas y asco, sentía que con cada toque que Cepheus la daba a Harri, ella se contaminaba y le deba una gran necesidad de entrar corriendo y obligarlo a salir de arriba de su madre para después limpiarla con esmero. Cosa que sabía no podía hacer, ya que supuestamente debía de estar dormido y madre se pone triste cuando él rompe las reglas.

-Ceep... n-no puedo... –la voz de su madre se oía llorosa y al mismo tiempo suplicante, y eso le dolió. ¡Su madre no tendría que oírse así jamás!

-Si puedes... ¡Ooh! por la maldita barba de Merlín Harri!- murmuro su padre, antes de cambiar de posición- no me puedo contener más... Harri...

Tom pensó que la voz ronca de Cepheus era asquerosa y desagradable, al igual que sus gestos y acciones, tratando de ignorar la repugnante vista delante de él, volvió a concentrarse en su madre que tenía una mirada llena de cierto horror y miedo en ella.

Tuvo la sensación de que era su responsabilidad salvar a su madre, Tom cerró la puerta lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de no hacer ruido, y se alejó unos pasos de ella, cuando considero que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, tomo todo el aire que pudo almacenar en sus pulmones y gritando con todas fuerzas dijo:

-¡MAMÁ!

Luego fingió correr y llego rápidamente hasta la alcoba principal y, abriendo la puerta sin tocar, trato lo mejor que pudo en esconder su sonrisa mientras que veía como su madre se ponía su bata rápidamente y su padre yacía en el piso, con una marca roja de una mano grabada en su rostro. Cuando su madre se volteó a verlo tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y estaba sin aliento, una sonrisa tímida se había formado en sus labios hinchados, ante esto los ojos de Tom se abrieron con horror pensando que su padre había golpeado a su madre, corrió hacia ella que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Qué ocurre Tom?- le pregunto suavemente Harriet.

-Ha-había mu-muchos wayos... y... me dio miedo- le contesto susurrante y enterró su rostro en hueco del cuello y hombro, aunque interiormente estaba haciendo una mueca debido a que parecía que nunca podría pronunciar correctamente la "r", lo cual presentaba un problema muy grande debido a que el nombre de su madre- alias- futura- esposa no solo tenía una "r" sino que tiene dos!.

-Todo está bien Tom,- decía cálidamente la pelinegra mientras hacia movimientos circulares en la espalda- ¿Quieres dormir con nosotros?

Asintiendo tímidamente vio cómo su madre le lanzaba una mirada penetrante a su padre que trataba de protestar pero, como siempre, su madre gano la pelea sin decir una palabra (otra cosa que admiraba de su madre era su capacidad para silenciar a las personas) Tom hizo una sonrisa triunfe en su mente cuando su padre soltó un suspiro y se encaminaba al cuarto de baño, que se hallaba habitación, con su bata en mano, y después se comenzaba a oír el ruido del agua de la regadera caer.

Harri llevo a Tom a la cama y lo metió entre las sabanas dándole un dulce beso en la frente para luego dar vuelta sobre sus talones e ir en busca de un pijama a su armario y vestirse ahí.

Una vez lista, cuando tenía el pijama puesto, se metió en la cama y envolvió a su hijo en sus brazos, el niño respondió con el mismo gesto y abrazo posesivamente a su madre hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de la mujer.

_Tom está actuando muy posesivo y celoso conmigo... ¿es eso bueno? O malo y debería considerar llevarlo a un psicólogo?... _Pesaba Harriet mientras peinaba el grueso cabello de Tom con su mano. Cosa que provoco que Tom se acurrucara más contra Harri, la cual meditaba en silencio.

-Mami- murmuro Tom lo más bajo que pudo. Sacando a su madre de su reflexión.

-¿Si cariño? ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto en un tono un poco más alto y algo nerviosa, ya que no sabía si había oído bien a Tom y se hallaba despierto o si estaba dormido y la habría llamado en sueños.

-Te amo mami- siguió hablando en voz baja sin sacar su rostro del pecho de Harri- y cuando sea gwande me voy a casaw contigo.

Ante lo último, Harri sintió que sus ojos como sus ojos se ampliaban de la sorpresa para después se suavizaran y su corazón se calentara por el cariño. No recordaba que ninguno de sus amigos le dijera algo parecido a sus madres ò que se lo contaran pero no podía significar nada malo... ¿o si?... ¡Nah! Es imposible que significara algo malo, solo era una muestra que estaba criando bien a Tom y que este lo quería muchísimo.

-po eso mami espéwame, aun soy pequeño y tengo que iw a la escuela pewo te pwometo que cuando tewmine nos casawemos- prometió el pequeño, haciendo que Harri sintiera que su corazón se derretía por la ternura- ¿Qué opinas mami?... ¿Te quiewes casaw conmigo?- le pregunto, sacando su rostro del pecho de su madre y verla directamente a los ojos.

Hubo una gran pausa, provocando que el pequeño Tom se sintiera nervioso, ¿Y si su madre no lo amaba como él a ella? ¿y si va a rechazarlo? ¿Era por eso que no le contestaba? ¿Qué iban hacer entonces?, estas solo fueron algunas de las preguntas que Tom tenía en la cabeza, sentía la tentación de esconder de nuevo su rostro en el pecho de su madre pero su curiosidad de saber la respuesta se lo impidió.

Harri solo vio a Tom un poco sorprendido, no sabía que decir, no sabía si era normal que un niño le dijera tales cosas a su madre o como tenía que actuar una madre en ese momento y que decir, pero cuando vio esos enormes ojos grises (que habían alterado con magia para que se parecieran a los de Cepheus) nublándose por las lágrimas solo hizo caso a lo que su instinto maternal le dijo.

-Por supuesto que si Tom- le contesto con cariño- con mucho gusto me casaré contigo cuando seas más grande.

Esas solas palabras bastaron para que los ojos del pequeño empezaran a brillar de la felicidad y emoción, que provocaron que volviera a abrazar a su madre con más fuerza y le diera a su madre un casto beso en labios. Ya que sus padres le dijeron que los besos solo se los daban a las personas que se amaban, por lo tanto, si su madre lo amaba a él y el a ella de la misma manera entonces eso estaba bien. Dedicándole una última sonrisa a Harri, Tom se volvió acurrucar junto a ella buscando una mejor posición para después dedicarse a dormir con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Su madre lo vía en shock por el beso, una parte de ella se sentía alagada por ser el primer amor de Tom pero la otra parte se sentía mal por haber tomado el primer beso de su hijo, pero cuando se recuperó le quito importancia ¿Qué daño podía hacer un inocente beso que con el tiempo se olvidaría?. Estaba segura que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Tom encontrara a otra persona para dedicarle sus afectos.

Lástima que no sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

* * *

_**~*Fin del Flash Back*~**_

* * *

-¡Harri vamos tarde!-llamo Cepheus desde la sala principal donde está la chimenea con los polvos flu.

-¡Ya bajamos Cep!- anuncio Harri, asegurándose que la ropa de Tom fuera la más cara que tenía.

Ya que si no mal se acordaba, los Malfoy era una familia de serpientes, es decir, era una familia ambiciosa y con ciertos caracteres. De los cuales eran: Dinero, posición social y, la más importante, el tipo de sangre que corría por tus venas. Harri sabía que si los Malfoy supieran el verdadero origen de Tom lo despreciarían y tratarían de humillar por "la sangre sucia" que tenía en sus venas, como lo hicieron al principio en su otra vida antes de enterarse que era desencinte de Salazar Slytherin y que Tom aterrorizara a medio Hogwarts (más específicamente a Slytherin), por eso era importante recordarles cuál era su lugar.

Los Malfoy creían que Tom ahora era un sangre pura en todo su esplendor, un príncipe, por así decirlo, y su deber (como el de muchas otras familias mágicas) era conseguir su lado bueno, ¿y cuál era la mejor forma de hacerlo?, pues... ¡adulando! Claro, a ella personalmente no había mucho que pudieran hacer para impresionarla o halagar, ya que cuando ella voltea a verlos, estos siempre se ponían rojos y empezaba a tartamudear o empezar a decir cosas incoherentes, ya fueran hombres o mujeres, lo que lo hacía más extraño a su opinión. Ella creía que los ponía nerviosos ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era supuestamente una Golw? ¿Era por su apariencia? ... ¿O seria por se estaban enamorando de ella? (ante eso hizo una mueca que decía: "si como no, un Malfoy enamorado de mi") la verdad no lo sabía y no le importaba mucho, como tampoco quería averígualo.

-Ya estás listo Tommy- dijo la pelinegra sonriente mientras que Kerry asentía vertiginosamente detrás de ella y Tom hacia un puchero porque de todos los nombres por como lo llamaba su madre ese era el que más odiaba-ahora ve con tu padre, y dile que ahorita bajo solo voy por el bolero negro que tengo en él armario, no me tardare nada- le seguro mientras lo bajaba de la cama donde lo tenía sentado cuando lo peinaba y le ponía los zapatos.

El pequeño solo asintió y cuando sus pies tocaron el piso salió despedido como una bala hasta la planta baja, haciendo que Harri negara con la cabeza de forma divertida.

-Esto es todo Kerry querido,- dijo amablemente logrando que elfo se sonrojara- puedes retirarte por hoy, junto con los otros elfos y tomarse la noche libre, ya que llegaremos tarde- le informo mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la frente al elfo, haciendo que el rubor del elfo se intensificara y empezara a murar cosas como:

-¡oh! ¡La Ama están buena con Kerry!, ¡Kerry no se merece tales elegíos de tan bella señora! ¡Lady Harriet es un ángel dotado de belleza y bondad!- y un sinfín de elogios más empezaron a salir de los labios de Kerry al momento que Harri salía de la habitación para ir a la suya y agarraba un bolero negro de fiesta de su armario y caminaba a la sala.

Cuando llego Harriet fue recibida por la encantadora imagen de Cepheus y Tom esperándola frente a la chimenea con grandes sonrisas se posadas en sus bocas al verla entrar. Si todo era perfecto... entonces, ¿Por qué sentía que algo muy mala iba a pasar dentro de poco?

* * *

_**Afueran de la mansión Peverell Dufftown**_

* * *

Una figura misteriosa veía desde una de las ventanas a la familia de "_Lord"_ Peverell reunirse en la sala.

Los vio hablando un poco, dando cumplidos unos a otros por su apariencia (sobre todo a la mujer, que estaba magnifica), como el niño le pidió a su madre que lo cargara y llevara en brazos con el fin de separarla de su padre y como Lord Peverell soltaba un suspiro de molestia y veía como su mujer abrazaba al niño con cariño y el niño volteaba a ver a su padre con superioridad y una sonrisa maliciosas y así comenzaba una lucha de miradas entre ellos mientras que la mujer parecía ser ajena a ella al momento que desaparecían en una bola de llamas verdes.

¿Así que pensaba que podía huir así de fácil?

¿Así de sencillo, eh?

¿Es que no entienda que no podía escapar una vez que estaba en la mira?

Bueno, tal vez había que acordarle un par de cosas. Y esa otra sombra que trataba de entrar en casa podría serle de ayuda al fin y al cabo.

* * *

**_tan~ tAN~ ¡TAN!_**

**_¿Quienes son la personas misteriosas? _**

**_¿Qué le harán a la familia Peverell? _**

**_Eso y más en el próximo capitulo._**

**_Nota del autor:_**

**_si queridos lectores el pequeño Tom vio a sus padres teniendo sexo, pero él lo confundió y creyó que Cepheus estaba abusando de su madre (cosa que no esta tan alejada de la realidad) y también si, Harry no quería tener sexo con Cepheus (respuesta más adelante), A Tom le fallan las "r" debido a su edad, puede decir cualquier palabras menos las que tienen "R" en ellas (misma que según mis padres a mi me fallaba a su edad), lo puse inocente debido a que es un niño y como creció sanamente no vi motivos para que desarrollara su personalidad psicotica (al menos por ahora). bueno, espero que les haya gustado... ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno en este capitulo hay un poco de drama al final y en el siguiente capitulo puede que haya más.**

**Otra vez; ¡Gracias a todos aquellos quienes comentan y/ o guardan en favoritos! Muchas gracias por su apoyo! y espero que este capitulo llegue a hacer de su gusto, creo que lo hice un poco más largo que lo normal pero bueno... ¡Disfruten de su lectura! **

* * *

_**Afuera de la mansión Peverell. Dufftown.**_

* * *

_Una figura misteriosa veía desde una de las ventanas a la familia de "_Lord_" Peverell reunirse en la sala._

_Los vio hablando un poco, dando cumplidos unos a otros por su apariencia (sobre todo a la mujer, que estaba magnifica), como el niño le pidió a su madre que lo cargara y llevara en brazos con el fin de separarla de su padre y como Lord Peverell soltaba un suspiro de molestia y veía como su mujer abrazaba al niño con cariño y el niño volteaba a ver a su padre con superioridad y una sonrisa maliciosas y así comenzaba una lucha de miradas entre ellos mientras que la mujer parecía ser ajena a ella al momento que desaparecían en una bola de llamas verdes._

_¿Así que pensaba que podía huir así de fácil?_

_¿Así de sencillo, eh? _

_¿Es que no entienda que no podía escapar una vez que estaba en la mira?_

_Bueno, tal vez había que acordarle un par de cosas. Y esa otra sombra que trataba de entrar en casa podría serle de ayuda al fin y al cabo. _

* * *

**Pov de Abraxas Malfoy**

* * *

Abraxas Malfoy estaba aburrido.

Pero muy muuuy aburrido.

Ustedes se preguntaran, ¿Por qué estaba aburrido?

Bueno, verán, hoy sus padres habían organizado una cena con otras familias mágicas sangres puras y, como siempre, su padre hizo todo lo posible hasta que los Peverell (que según sabia tenían un hijo de su edad) aceptaran su invitación a cenar, cosa que había intentado hacer desde que había nacido, si no se equivocaba, y ahora su padre y madre estaban en la euforia de que "Lady Peverell" visitaría su casa (cofcofmansióncofcof).

Los Peverell...

Los Peverell eran la "realeza" en el mundo de la magia, había un sinfín de chismes y habladurías sobre ellos (incluso se ha llegado a decir que son descendientes del mismo Merlín) y sin olvidar que su hijo era el principal heredero de dos antiguas casas, y una de ellas se creían extinta desde hace siglos, no hacía mucho para apaciguar a los habladores, como el Profeta.

Y a pesar de que le gustaban esas fiestas de sociedad tenía que admitir que incluso él, un niño de tres años, podía llegar ser aburrido y hasta tedioso. Pero como buen Malfoy, Abraxas sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Él sabía que sus padres solo respetaban el poder y el estatus, y aunque en parte lo entendía, una parte de su mente infantil no logro entender el porqué sus padres no podían dejar de mirar a Lady Peverell cada vez que ella salía en una revista o en el periódico.

Ese conocimiento le extraño e incomprensible y no sabía qué hacer con él. Quería saber el motivo y el porque de ese ridículo compartimiento, pero eso era para otro momento, había visto lo suficiente como para saber lo que querían sus padres y que deseaban de él, y en esta noche era que se hiciera amigo del chico Peverell.

Una amistad de conveniencia y nada más, aunque no entendía el motivo para hacerlo, normalmente era su padre el que arreglaba estas cosas hablando con los padres del otro niño y luego él (dependiendo de cómo salieran las cosas) entablaría amistad con dicho niño ya sea para fortalecer la relación entre los padres y las familias o para evitar que los padres llegaran a problemas mayores, no era nada personal solo negocios, y a pesar que había visto, tanto a su madre como a su padre charlando con Lord Peverell seguía sin comprender porque sus padres eran tan tímidos con Lady Peverell, no era que la había visto porque la verdad era que no, su padre no lo dejaba salir mucho y era muy pequeño como para leer cualquier tipo de artículo del periódico relacionados con ella, sin mencionar que las veces que salía al Callejón Diagon, y ella estaba ahí, siempre había una gran cantidad de personas a su alrededor que le hacía imposible acercarse a ella sin tener que luchar.

Simplemente no entendía.

No entendía que tenía esa mujer que la hacía tan especial.

No entendía porque las personas deseaban estar cerca de ella y hacerla sentir complicidad con su comportamiento.

No entendía por qué sus padres, junto con otros nobles de pura sangres, actuaban como perros en busca de la aprobación de su amo.

Y mucho menos entendía el motivo por el cual sus padres parecían amarla más allá de sus vidas (su padre sobre todo).

-¡Abraxas! Ven rápido!- el llamado de su padre saco a Abraxas de sus pensamientos.

Con gracia, y cierta rapidez, corrió hacia su padre que lo esperaba impaciente cerca de las puertas del salón del baile junto con su madre.

-¿Qué ocurre padre?

-Lady Peverell estará llegando en cualquier segundo, hay que hacer una buena impresión, no quiero que Lady Peverell piense que somos groseros- dijo August Malfoy arreglando nerviosamente el cuello de su túnica.

Abraxas se preguntó si debería decirle a su padre que en vez de decir "Los" Peverell solo dijo "Lady" Peverell, pero antes de que cualquier frase saliera de sus labios, su madre llego a su lado viéndose seriamente preocupada.

-Abraxas querido, mira tu ropa esta chueca- dijo Lindora Malfoy con preocupación- Oh merlín, como estoy agradecida de que Lady Peverell no esté aquí para ver esto- empezó a hablar entre dientes a comando la ropa de su hijo.

El joven rubio platino sintió que ahora eran sus dos cejas levantadas ante las palabras de su madre, para empezar, nada en su vestimenta estaba mal acomodado, tal vez un poco el broche del escudo de la familia Malfoy que adornaba su túnica, pero de ahí en más todo estaba bien, pero como su padre, su madre solo parecía preocupada por impresionar a la señora Peverell que al _LORD_ Peverell, quien según sabia tenía más poder político que su esposa... ¿Por qué los adulto tenían que ser tan extraños?

-Oh, Señores Malfoy!- un sorprendida voz masculina agarro desprevenida a la familia Malfoy, quienes se dieron la vuelta- Están agradable verlos de nuevo ¿Cómo han estado?

Abraxas vio como Arcturus Black junto con su esposa Melania e hija Lucretia Black llegaban acompañados por Pollux e Irma Black junto con su hija Walburga.

Las dos jóvenes bruja parecían especialmente felices esta noche, de seguro sabían que la mujer de oro de Gran Bretaña venía a la cena de hoy, que mejor forma de empezar la noche que con dos niñas fanáticas que de seguro no se callarían hasta que conocieran a su ídolo Lady Peverell.

Abraxas suspiro, ¿Por qué todo el mundo parecía ser fan de la mujer de Lord Peverell?

-Ah! Querido amigo, gracias por venir ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Y usted Pollux? - Lord Malfoy pregunto cortésmente- Ha sido años desde que nos hemos vistos

-Muy bien, gracias,- contesto Lord Black educadamente.

-Si gracias, pero debo decirlo yo mi viejo amigo...

- ¡Melania! ¡Irma! queridas están hermosas el día de hoy!

-¡Oh Lindora! Tan encantadora como siempre.

Así los adultos iniciaron su conversación, mientras tanto los niños voltearon a verse entre sí, Abraxas quería gemir de desespero pero no podía, en esos momentos deseaba que Lestrange o Avery ya hubieran llegado y lo salvaran de las niñas fanáticas (que volvía a repetir no entendía por qué admiraban esa mujer) vio como Walburga y Lucretia hablaban entre sí en voz baja, diciendo cosas como:

"Oh, estoy tan nerviosa" "¿Crees que sea igual como en las revistas?" "¿me pregunto si tendrá sangre veela o utilizara algún hechizo para alterar sus apariencia?"

¿¡A quién le importa si esa mujer tiene sangre veela o usa algún hechizo para alterar su apariencia!? En serio que no podía entender a las niñas, eran tan molesta y chillonas, todas ellas sin excepción, bueno quizás un su madre no era chillona ¡pero! Gritaba mucho y más al ver a la mujer de Lord Peverell. Merlín ¿Por qué tenía que ser su vida tan complicada?.

Abraxas aparto la vista de las niñas gritonas y empezó a ver como poco a poco varios invitados más empezaban a llegar a la mansión Malfoy, no tomó mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran Rosier y Lestrange quienes se pusieron a hablar con él de cómo sus madres los habían obligado a ponerse sus mejores ropas antes de venir.

El rubio platino los vio con simpatía ya que había pasado por lo mismo.

Al cabo de un tiempo, justo antes que diera las ocho de la noche, los Peverell llegaron.

El joven Malfoy sintió que su aliento se quedaba atrapado en su pecho cuando vio a la mujer pelinegra hacer su camino hacia ellos.

La joven mujer, que no parecía ser muy mayor, llevaba en brazos a un niño que no parecía ser más grande que él, junto a ella estaba Lord Peverell viéndose imponente y poderoso. Abraxas repentinamente se sintió tímido cuando la mujer pelinegra detuvo su mirada en él e incapaz de sostenerle la mirada desvió la suya a otro lado.

-¡Señores Malfoy!- bravo la voz de Lord Peverell- Señores Malfoy- la imponente voz de Lord Peverell llamo la atención de Abraxas- Me parece que aún no hemos tenido el placer de ser presentados correctamente, Mi nombre es Cepheus Hydran Peverell, la encantadora mujer a mi lado, a la cual tengo el honor de llamar mi esposa, es Harriet Janet Peverell y este atractivo jovencito es mi hijo Thomas Cepheus Peverell- ante la presentación cada uno dio una reverencia cuando fueron nombrados, Thomas se había pegado más a su madre cuando se dio cuenta que todos los estaban viendo.- Gracias por invitarnos esta noche a su hermosa mansión.

Poco después sus padres también se presentaron y luego introdujeron a ambos niños para que empezaran a entablar una amistad, al momento que Tom dejaba los brazos de su madre y era dejado en el suelo, tanto Abraxas y Tom sintieron malestar al ver a los señores Peverell entrelazar sus manos al entrar al salón de baile juntos.

-Es un honor para nosotros tener de invitados a tan distinguida familia en nuestra humilde mansión- contesto (sorprendentemente) manso su padre mientras caminaban- Mi querida esposa a organizado esta reunión ella sola, espero que sea de su agrado.

Fue ahí donde vio las reacciones de sus padres.

Su padre, el imperturbable August Malfoy, se había vuelto tenso y nervioso cuando Lady Peverell lo vio, (se parecía a él cuando su madre lo atrapaba intentando comer alguna golosina antes de la cena) se movió torpemente a saludarlos y se ruborizo al momento que Lady Peverell le dedico una sonrisa y le devolvió el saludo.

-Mi querido señor Malfoy debo insistir que el honor es nuestro por invitarnos a tan hermosa velada- dijo sonriente la pelinegra- pero también debo decir que su Señora esposa tiene un gusto exquisito para decorar- ante el comentario aprobatorio de Lady Peverell su madre parecía ruborizarse también.

-¡Oh mi querida señora!- bravo Lindora con cierta timidez- no sabe los feliz que me hace saber su opinión.

Lady Peverell solo le sonrió de forma amable, fue ahí donde Abraxas se dio cuenta que todos en el salón de baile se habían detenido a verlos. Todos los hombres se arreglaban disimuladamente sus ropas mientras que las mujeres discretamente pasaban las manos sobre su cabello en busca de cualquier defecto. _¿Cómo esta señora podía provocar tal reacción?_ No pudo evitar preguntarse el joven rubio platino.

Los adultos empezaron a rodear a la pareja de pelinegros al momento que su hijo era llevado a "la zona de los niños" por el más joven de los Malfoy.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en la mansión Peverell:**_

* * *

Las habitaciones estaban a oscuras, solo había unas cuantas velas iluminando los pasillos, los elfos domésticos ya se habían retirado a dormir y reposaban cómodamente dormidos en sus camas en planta baja (o sótano como otros lo llamarían) de la vieja mansión siendo ignorantes de las intrusiones que se habían hecho.

Dos figuras permanecían escondidas entre las sombras, la primera parecía una estatua (ya que no se movía) y la segunda yacía sentada cómodamente en un sofá en la sala principal de la mansión mientras sostenía un libro que leía muy entretenido.

_**Verum ego **__(Verdadero yo)__**:**_

_Poción, que siendo bien elaborada, es capaz de alterar de forma permanente la apariencia de una persona._

_Este brebaje es conocido por ser muy útil al momento de que algún individuo dese esconderse ya que altera mágicamente la apariencia de una persona de forma permanente o temporal. Dependiendo de la personalidad del consumidor de esta poción este puede ser increíblemente atractivo y carismático o extraordinariamente horrible y desagradable._

_También puede resaltar los mejores o peores rasgos del consumidor (todo dependiendo la personalidad)_

_Se le ha dado el nombre de "Verum ego" por sacar a flote la verdadera personalidad de las personas mostrándola en su apariencia y atractivo social, es extremadamente peligrosa porque tiende de una delicada combinación de hierbas que al más mínimo error hace que el que la ingiere cambie de género._

Interesante... ¿Quién será este príncipe mestizo?

Pensó mientras seguía leyendo más sobre dicha poción, ¿Qué podría querer Lady Peverell de ella para haber marcado la página mágicamente y hasta bloquearla?

No podría ser el querer ser más atractiva, ya que eso parecía ser imposible.

¿Carisma?... eso ya lo tenía y hasta le sobraba.

¿Encanto?... la mera idea le parecía ridícula.

_Entonces ¿Porque?... A menos por que…._

En eso una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios. Al parecer "Lady" Peverell tenía más secretos de los que pensaba. Siguió leyendo un poco más hasta que llego a los efectos secundarios de la poción.

_Los efectos secundarios en el caso de que se llegue a cambiar de género son:_

_1-. La o el consumidor desarrollara un enamoramiento infundido de igual manera que cualquier otra de Las Pociones de amor pero no tan poderoso como el Amortentia, es decir, sicológicamente se sentirán atraídos por la primera persona del sexo opuesto con quien pasen más tiempo pero físicamente su cuerpo lo repelería ya que no es tan poderoso como para incitar una atracción sexual. _

_2-. Al beber la poción es necesario que no se piense en otra persona ya que su cuerpo puede desarrollar una atracción sexual a dicha persona y hasta un enamoramiento de verdad._

_3-. Si no se arregla el cambio de género en los primeros meses puedes llegar a que se desarrollen los órganos reproductivos de dicho sexo._

_4-. Si la personalidad de la persona es demasiado buena y muestra que al tomar la poción lo hace de forma altruista puede llegar a tener una belleza equivalente o superior que la de un Veela. _

_5-. Los hechizos y maldiciones pueden llegar hacer mortales si llega hacer víctima de alguno de ellos no importa lo débiles que sean._

_6-. Es recomendable que la o él consumidor se mantenga alejados de situaciones de estrés, si estos han sido maldecidos ya que-…._

La figura seguía leyendo, más entretenido que nunca.

Tal vez podía jugar con ella también. ¡Oh, sí! Eso sería genial.

* * *

_**De vuelta en la mansión de los Malfoy: (Pov de Tom)**_

* * *

Tom estaba de mal humor y punto.

Acaba de decidir que odiaba los bailes más cualquier otra cosa en el mundo!

Ya que todos en la fiesta se la pasaban viendo a su madre de forma irrespetuosa y descarada a su opinión por más de cuatro horas.

¿Es que acaso nadie sabía que era de mala educación ver fijamente a una persona por un largo periodo de tiempo sobre todo si era una dama?

Así pues, enfurruñado, Tom se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho mientras desviaba la vista de los adultos. ¿Por qué tenía estar los niños? Él sabía que era más maduro que eso, su mami siempre se lo decía, y si ella decía algo eso era verdad.

También era molesto oír a Lucretia y Walburga junto con otros niños chillar sin parar de los hermosa e increíble era su madre, él ya sabía eso ¡Dah! Era _SU_ madre de quien hablaban pero lo que le impresión era que Abraxas Malfoy actuara tan tímidamente cuando alguien mencionaba a su madre. Al principio pensó era un niño mimado y molesto cuando lo había visto en el ministerio cuando su padre lo lleva de visita.

Pero ahora...

Se estaba volviendo una amenaza potencial, deberá mantener sus ojos en él a partir de ahora para evitar imprevistos... tal vez un pequeño accidentes algo no muy notorio para que su madre no se diera cuenta que fue él.

-Tom cariño nos vamos- la voz de su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos- despídete de tus amigos nos tenemos que ir.

Tom solo asintió, se despidió de sus "amigos", oh bueno... de los que fueron capaces de no parecer avergonzados ante la presencia de su madre.

Una vez que dijo adiós, Tom corrió a los brazos de su madre para que lo volviera a cargar, lo cual hizo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, salieron de la infernal "zona de los niños" y se reunieron con Cepheus, que los esperaba al frente de la chimenea con los Malfoy que se veían tristes por su partida (o debería decir la de su madre?).

Los adultos tuvieron una última plática antes que Tom fuera vencido por el sueño. ¡No era su culpa de los brazos de su mamá fueran tan cómodos!. No sabía cuándo tiempo durmió solo que se despertó cuando oyó unos gritos y como su madre lo abrazaba protectoramente:

_-¿¡Quién eres y haces en mi casa!?_

_-¡Oh, Cepheus! ¿Así tratas a un viejo amigo?_

_-¡No lo voy a repetir de nuevo!_

_-Cepheus..._

Ante el tono angustiado de su madre Tom intentó abrir los ojos, pero no puedo y parecía que el intentar moverse era imposible:

_-Tranquila Lady Peverell solo vengo a arreglar cierto a asunto con su esposo y nos vamos._

_-¿Nosotros?_

_-Tan lista como dicen los rumores, tienes buenos gustos Cepheus._

_-Harri toma a Tom y sal de la casa_

En eso Tom sintió como su madre daba unos pasos atrás para luego escuchar;

-Tarda ad Mortem

En eso sintió un peso arriba de él que no le gusto:

_-¡HARRI!_

_-Yo no lo creo Lord Peverell._ Avada Kedavra.

Poco después Tom oyó algunas cosas más como el sonido de lo que parecían ser apariciones y hechizos antes de que todo pareciera desaparecer.

* * *

**Y bueno... que tal quedo? **

**Espero que les haya gustado, también espero haber resuelto todas las dudas de la poción que tomo Harry antes de ir al pasado.**

**también**** cualquier opinion o sugerencia sera bien recibida, no tengan miedo a opinar, GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Aquí están otros de mis futuros trabajos:**

**1-. El Rey de Hogwarts: Harry al morir creyó que al fin podía descansar en paz pero la muerte no se lo permitió, en vez de eso manda a Harry atras en el tiempo y para sorpresa de este renace como el hermano mayor de su padre, James Potter. Cuando Harry llega a Hogwarts es reconocido como un prodigio. ¿Como reaccionaran James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Regulus, Severus entre otros ver a un ****Gryffindor siendo amistoso con los** **Slytherin, respectado por los ****Ravenclaws** y admirado por los **Hufflepuffs? ¿James Potter soportara la presión de tener a un hermano tan perfecto? **  


**2-. La Señora Black: Una serie de One-shot donde fem Harry es la Madre de Sirius y Regulus Black. Walburga es MALA!**

**********3-. Mi amada Profesora: Fem Harry es asesinada por Bellatrix después de la última batalla antes de morir a manos de Molly Weasley, solo que Hécate no estaba de acuerdo así que la ************enviada al pasado como la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con la ayuda de ************Dumbledore y ahora Harry tendrá de que enfrentarse con el amor de su padre y padrino por ella, la adoración casi enfermiza de Remus y Lily, y la posesividad de Severus.**


End file.
